


A Kiss For Now....And One For Later

by Kedavranox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedavranox/pseuds/Kedavranox





	A Kiss For Now....And One For Later

 

 

With a graceful snap of his head, the black dog raises his nose to the air, finally catching the faint scent of his mate in the heavy snow. It’s taken him almost the entire night to find any trace of him and this doesn’t sit well in his stomach. In all their time at the Manor, Remus has never wandered this far. Padfoot whines, swishing his tail uncertainly back and forth, and then he follows the scent further into the woods almost a full acre away from their home. In this form he can see the sheen of the wards surrounding the borders of their land. They’d bought a large lot, pooling the money Remus had saved over the years and added it to the Galleons he’d gotten from Uncle Alphard. Every full moon, Moony roams free within the confines of the wards Sirius painstaking places himself. He doesn’t want to think what it would mean if Moony’s found a way to break free. What with the war on and the MLE giving free licence to destroy dangerous beasts on sight, Sirius knows no one would hesitate to kill him.

The scent begins to dwindle as he moves closer to the bank of the small ravine at the edge of the wards, almost disappearing as he moves forward. Padfoot stops, dropping his rear onto the ground dejectedly. He digs his front paws into the snow a few times and then unexpectedly finds himself howling for his mate. So busy is he with feeling miserable and afraid that he doesn’t hear it at all. It’s only when he feels the sharp claws on his back and he falls flat on his snout, yelping under the sheer weight of the wolf above him that he realises he’s been caught.

:::

 

When Sirius wakes, he feels as though he’s Apparated to East Asia and back. He sits up and it takes a full minute for the room to stop spinning. 

He opens warily, squinting at how bright the room is. He’ll never for the life of him understand why Remus insists on leaving the drapes open when they sleep. 

He takes a moment to survey the damage. His knuckles are bloody, there’s a large bruise on his ribs and his face feels as though he’s taken at least a dozen stinging at once.

As he swings his legs over the bed, he desperately wants to put his head into his hands and nurse the splitting headache he can feel forming, but he hasn’t a moment to think before Remus, clad only in his loose black Magpies pyjama pants, descends upon him. 

Remus brown hair is ruffled and mussed, his face taught and his eyes are still tinged with amber from the night before. 

‘You promised me, Sirius,’ he says.

Sirius sighs, wincing at the ache it causes in his chest. ‘I know.’

‘What the fuck do you think you were doing out there?’ Remus continues, ‘I told you. I told you it was going to be a bad night.’

‘I know.’

‘So what the fuck? You promised me you wouldn’t come. You promised you’d stay inside.’

Sirius presses his hands to his temples. ‘I know what I said, Remus. Please don’t yell at me.’

‘Then what?’ Remus almost yells. 

Sirius can tell from his stance that his lover doing everything he can to keep himself in check. This close to the full moon, it’s even harder for Remus to reign in his temper. ‘Why the fuck did you let me catch your scent, Sirius? What were you doing even doing out there?’

‘I was worried, okay? I was worried because I couldn’t see you, and you were upset about the disappearances, and I couldn’t...’

‘Couldn’t what, Sirius? Couldn’t listen to me for once in your whole fucking life?’

‘I couldn’t leave you alone out there!’

Remus sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Sirius reaches up for his lover’s hand, grasping it and pulling it to his lips. When Remus finally looks at him, Sirius places a kiss on his knuckles. 

‘Don’t be angry with me, Remus,’ he says softly.

Remus sighs and relaxes his shoulders, dropping down to his knees and wrapping his arms around Sirius’ waist. Sirius runs his fingers through Remus’ hair, distractedly marvelling at the soft-silkiness of it. 

‘I could have killed you, Padfoot.’

‘You wouldn’t have,’ he says softly. 

Remus looks up at him, ‘I love you, you fucking idiot,’ he says softly. ‘Please, please don’t scare me like that again.’

‘I won’t,’ Sirius says, knowing he’ll probably break this promise ten times over with what lies ahead for them both.

He presses his lips against Remus’, and almost immediately he feels the primal urge to be inside him. To claim him as his own. To feel Remus’ body under his and the way they fit together, with nothing but heat between them. 

He pulls away, stroking his lover’s face with bruised fingers, thinking about the war they’ll both have to face, and about the toll it’s already taking on them both, even more so on their friends. 

‘I love you too, Remus,’ he says softly, hoping that for a while, it will be enough to keep them safe.


End file.
